The Curse of the Thriller Crossover
by Tala2u
Summary: YuGiOh and Inuyasha crossover. I put it here 'cause I couldn't find anywhere esle... True summery in story
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll... Guss what? IT'S T3H CUR$3 0F T3H THR1LL3HR!!1111!!OENOEN! xD (Curse of the Thriller)

Yu-Gi-Oh!/Inuyasha Crossover Fanfic

Horror, Suspence, Humor

Teen (Gore, Violence, Slight SwearingDad would have my butt XD, Slight Crude Humor)

Slight Yaoi later on

Summery:

_Remember me, Yugi?_

AND ON WITH T3H FIC!!!111!!OENOEN!!!

------------

CHAPTER ONE:

Ouch

"Joey! Paper weights are bad for your health-"

_Thunk._

"Too Late..."

"Shaddap Yug'."

Yugi and Joey were in Grandpa's house. Joey(as you have heard), was tossing a paperweight, it shortly landing on his head. A beutiful, red bump was on the top of his head. Grandpa walked in. "You need to start listening to Yugi. He's alot smarted than you think."

"O RLY, GRAMPS?"

"Listen to Grandpa Joey!"

"Why should I be listenin', Yug'?!"

"Do you wanna go back in the box?"

Silence. Dead silence.

"I'd take that as a no. 'Sides-"

"You wan'na godo tat well 'gain, huh Yug'? Wit da others?"

"Yeah..." Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

In The Fudal Era

Inuyasha was perched on his favorite tree next to the lake, Kogome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura and Kanna were sitting down. Kagome was trying to get Inuyahsa up, Inuyasha was asleep, Kirara was having a tussle with Shippo(Not in the dirty way, Pervs! XD), Miroku was adusting his beads, Sango was putting her feet in the water with Kanna and Kagura.

_Snore._

"Inuyasha."

_Snore._

"Inuyasha!"

_Louder snore._

"SIT!"

_**CRASH.**_

"Kagome!"

"I told you to wake up!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"SIT!"

**_CRASH._** Inuyasha got up and stayed silent.

"Anyway... Who's up for a stay at my house for awhile?!"

All nodded. Kanna Spoke. "Are we aloud in your... House?"

"Yes Kanna. Even you, Kagura."

"YAY!"

Sango covered her ears. "Kagura! Don't yell so loud!"

"Sorry..."

At Domino

Yugi and Joey had gathered up the gang.

"Why 're we here, Yug'?"

"Because there's a rumor that there's a portal at the bottom of this well. I want to check it out."

"Yug', don't start goin' on 'bout rumors!"

"Be quiet Joey!" Tea said.

Yugi opened the doors too the well. "I'll go first." He jumped in.

"If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em." Joey went in. Then Tea, then Tristan, then Ryou, then Sirenity, then, Duke.

In the well, Yugi's POV

I went down first into the bottomless pit. I felt -somthing- bite at my neck, and then a pain went through my head. Everything went black...

All-seeing POV

All of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang popped out of the well, Yugi on the bottom.

_Moan._

"Yug'?"

_Moan._

"Yug'! You're here! Guys, ah t'ink he's hurt!"

Everyone got of Yugi.

"Is he okay?" Serenity asked.

"Donno, sis."

Yugi stirred alittle. He slowly opened his eyes. "Tea? Can you tell me the story about the Bunny?" He rested his head on the ground.

A loud sigh came from Tea. "Where's Yami when you need him."

"Right here." Yami apeared right next to Tea, looking transparent. "He fainted. No need to wory." And with that, he was gone in a bright white light.

Little did they know there was a black spider mark on Yugi's neck...

---

And I'm stoppin' it there, yo. xD

-O RLY? Owl

Kanna and Kagura are free from Naraku and have joined the Inuyasha group. Naraku is still here, though. XD

See ya'll, review. Crits not minded!


	2. Chapter 2

THANKYOU KuramaKitsuneRyu for 1st review! gives 30000000000000000000000000 cookies

Beware: Inuyasha goes dirty mouth

CHAPPY 2: Jumping about 9 feet in the air is somthing only demons should do and Inuyasha and the gang

--

"Yugi?" Serenity asked.

Yugi moaned.

"Yugi!"

Another moan.

"Tea? Do you know how to get Yugi up?"

"Maybe." Tea walked up to Yugi. Well, let's just say a "Rustle" in the bushes, and a few voices came out of the forest to the left!

"Damn Kagome-"

"SIT!"

**_Crash. _**Yugi moaned. Tea looked at the bushes.

"Show y'rself, da tings in 'dere!" Joey shouted. He ran into the bushes.

'_Joey...you...idiot...' _Yugi mumbled. Tea looked at him. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

'_No...'_

"What's wrong?"

_"I'm...aching...all...over..."_

"'Ey guys! I found somthin'!"

"What Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Jus' come ova'!"

"Tea, I'll go see Joey. Duke, Serenity, Tristan, try to get Yugi somewhere esle!" Ryou said.

"Sence when were you a Daredevil?" Duke said.

"Blame Bakura!" And with that, Ryou ran off into the bushes.

**With Joey and Ryou**

Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. Joey was right infront of a couple of demons! One had white hair, a school girl, a cat, a small, little fox demon, a monk, a girl with a gaint boomerang, a girl with white hair, and one with a fan.

"Joey! What are you doing?!"

"Ryou! Wha' 're you doin' 'ere?"

"I came to see what you were looking at. Who are thease people?"

"2 'o thease people aren't humans, Ryou. An' why do you wan' 'na know 'oo these people 're, anyway?"

"Because you said to come and look. I want to know **why **you needed us to see."

Kagome cut in. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Ryou and the other one's Joey."

"Pleased to meet 'ya...Um..."

"Kagome. The boy with dog ears is Inuyasha, the short kyuubi+ demon is Shippo, the one with the boomerang is Sango, the Monk is Miroku, the girl with the white hair is Kanna, the one with the fan is Kagura, and the cat is Kirara."

"Can 'ya come look at Yug'? He's hurtin' alot."

"Joey's right. Do any of you know about medical stuff?"

Kanna spoke up. "I do-"

"'rate! How much do 'ya know?"

"More than enough to help your... Yug'..."

"His name is Yugi, Kanna."

"May we see him?" Kagura asked.

"Did 'e say 'ya couldn't?"

"No..."

"Then come see 'im!" And with that, they were going out of the forest.

--

sigh Done! Review please!

Demon fox


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

-jumps up and down- Bouncy bouncy boune... xD ...No where was I? Oh, I know! XD

CHAPPY 2 PART 2: Jumping 9 feet high is somthing Deomons should only do

**With the Inuyasha Gang, Joey, and Ryou**

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Sango?"

"I think she ran off. I also think she said somthing about this not being true-"

Inuyasha cut in. "That wrench most likely went ahead to see what happened-"

"SIT!"

**_CRASH. _**Inuyasha got up.

"Don't talk about Songo like that! Now if another word come out of your mouth about Sango I'll s-word you again."

Imuyasha flattened his ears. '_She's mean when she wants to be...' _He thought.

_**YUGI-KUN!!!**_

Everyone jumped.

"I t'ink taht was Sango! C'mon, let's go!" And after that, Joey ran off, everyone fallowing.

**With the Yu-Gi-Oh Gang (- Joey and Ryou)**

The picture was rather odd- Sango was hugging Yugi, Tea looked like she was gonna rip off someone's head+, the Inuysha gang (Plus Joey and Ryou) had their mouths to ground, Serenity cocked her head to her left, Duke eyes were almost out of their sockets, and Yugi was knocked out still. Kirara was staring at Yugi.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. YUGI-KUN." Tea said through gritted teeth.

"No way, girl. This is my friend! And if you try to get my hands off him I'll rip out your throat."

"And if he wakes up and doesn't know you?"

"...I'll never lay a hand on him again."

"Deal!"

"Sango! Now's not the time to make bets! Kanna needs to look at the boy." Inuyasha said.

"But-"

"Silence!" A voice said from the bushes.

"Sheshomaru?" Inuyasha said.

Sheshomaru came from out of the bushes. Rin and Jaken fallowed soon after.

**Yugi's POV**

I dazilly opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but I could see. I stirred alittle, closing my eyes half way. I shifted my eyes to the right.

_Sango...? _No! It couldn't be, I only say her for a week once, I accidentally fell into a differaint well... But... Still...

I stirred more, still not noticed. Damn- Wait did I just curse mentally? Yeah, I did... I'm going off topic...

I moaned. Still nothing. What's the matter? Wait! I think that cat noticed. I moaned again. The cat cocked its head.

_Please, little cat! _I thought. _Please tell whoever's holding me, point it out!_

My wish was answered. The cat meowed, rubbed against the person who was holding me, and he/she looked at me. I tried to moan, but I wound up stirring instead.

He/She looked at me. "Yugi...?"

I moaned. I knew it was a girl, now.

"Yugi!" She started to shake me.

"Stop it! Your hurting him!" ...Tea...? Is that...you?

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SILENCE!" ...Who was that?

"Shut up Sheshomaru!" ...Is that another white haired Demon? ...Does he know Sango? Rgh... I'm so confused now...

"Be quiet Inuyasha!" ...A school girl of some sort?

I wheezed quietly.

"Yugi!" Sango... You still remember?

...What posistion am I in, anyway? ...I'm slinged over onto Sango's shoulder, head resting on her chin.

"S...S..an...go...? I-s i-t... y-you?" I say quietly. _'At least I can talk... A little...'_

"Yugi! You can talk!" Sango said. She put me down on her lap and hugged me tight. I wheeze and sputter+, then she puts me down on her lap again.

I felt tear tapping my neck. I slowly reach up half an inch, but then a pain went through it and I stopped.

_Dammit! That hurt..._

I turned my head to the left. Who's that girl? White hair, peach skin, black eyes, white kimono... Kanna?! ... And Rin!... Oh... My...

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?**

All Seeing POV

Sango was nearly going to ball her eyes out (she's just tearing right now). Rin and Kanna looked worried.

"... May I... See the boy now?" Kanna asked.

"Yes. Just don't hurt him, please..."

Kanna walked over and Sango layed him on the ground. Sango and Tea looked worried beyond belief, and just about everyone else had their eyes on Kanna (Not Sheshomaru who was staring at the sky for no aperant reson). Kanna finished. "Did any of you **fall** on him?" She asked.

"Kann', I believe all of us fell on 'im. Right guys?"

_Cough, wheeze._

"Yug'? You okay, Yug'?!"

Yugi tried to turn on his side, but failed.

"Kanna, it's worse then that I think..." Rin said. "It could be..." A long pause. "...The curse of the Thriller..."

--

...And there I stop. XD


	4. Chappy 2 part 3

Sawwy for the last cofusing chappy. TT I'll try to make this one more clear, but where to start... Hmm... I know! XD

//Yugi to Yami//

\\Yami to Yugi\\

::Ryou to Bakura::

;;Bakura to Ryou;;

_Thoughts _(or if given while a person is talking, the word is given an accent)

**Loud noises not said** (If given in talking, raised louder a little bit)

Chappy 2 Part 3: Jumping 9 feet is somthing only demons should do

Yugi twiched. What what Curse da bla bla+? ...How do you get a curse, anyway? Yugi's mind was to fuzzy to think, let alone register what's happening in the outside world. What is this place anyway? A dream? An illusion? Or even a differaint demension?

_They're too many posibillities to know where this place is... Why even bother?_ Yugi thought. _It's so... Confusing..._

Indeed it was confusing. How'd they get here if they just jumped into the well?

Yugi thought as hard as he could._ Well, some things just cant be understood..._

"YUG'!!! YOU IN 'ERE? ANSWER US, PLEASE! YOU GOTTA COME BACK TO EARTH-"

"Joey, yelling in his ear doesn't do anything. We should get him to a doctor, pronto." Tristan said. Joey was pissed off imediently.

"TRISTAN, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO-" Joey was cut of once again, but by Duke.

"Joey, don't get so rieled up. Tristan's right, we should get Yugi to a doctor. So stop yelling and _think._"

Joey remained silent.

Kagome piped up. "So what do we do? Kirara and Shippo couldn't possibly hold all of us-"

"Who said we had to ride on demons?" Ryou cut in.

;;Ryou, don't do this. Yet. ;;

:: Sence when were **you **touchy when I use the ring:: Ryou sighed through his mind link. :: I'll let you take over when we get to gorund. ::

;; It's not that... There's a power that's feeding on Yugi's energy. If we use the Ring, it might come out and steal it. ;;

:: Curses are weak when they first inhabit a host. It takes a few weeks for the curse to come into good affect, let alone come out. ::

;; ...You're starting to act alot like me... ;;

:: Same to you. Now if you mind... ::

Ryou made the ring glow. Eventually, everyone was in the air, glowing with a golden light. "Directions to nearest hospital?" He asked.

"Um... Take a left at the Sakura Tree." Kagome said.

Tea and Sango were glaring daggers at eachother through the whole way. Kagome was fiddling with her hair, Shippo was spinning in circles, Kirara was asleep on Yugi, Miroku was trying to seperate Tea and Sango, and the rest were just silent.

Miroku was having no avail with Seperating Tea and Sango. Inuyasha got in, but got sat, and slamed down onto the ground. Ryou picked him up again, and continued.

"Sango! Tea! There's no point in fighting-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Tea yelled. She continued staring at Sango.

"**NO YOU SHUT UP!!!**"

"**YOU!**"

"**YOU!**"

This continued. Well, until-

"SHUT UP!!!" That was Tea.

Yugi, however, woke up with a start, jumped 9 feet high, then fell back into Sango's arms asleep.

"... Did you see that, Sango...?!"

"Yes, I saw it, Tea...!!"

"Uh... Kagome!!! You won't believe this...!"

"What is it Sango?" Kagome said as she flew over.

"...Y-Y-Yugi j-just j-jumped a g-g-good 9 f-f-feet!!!" Tea studdered.

"WHAT? That's somthing only **demons** should do!"

"We know! Sango, if you please, hold him tight... For the rest of the ride?"

"Anything to keep this little guy down... Well, in my arms anyway..."

Tea coughed loudly.

"WITH US."

"Better."

"...Where's Kirara?"

"Meow." Kirara was once again laying on Yugi.

Inuyasha snickered. "You two are the most protective about him in this whole group!" Snickers turned to laughter, and worry turned to agrivation, and Inuyasha was sat. He was picked up again, and they continued on in silence.

**At Kedae's+**

"We're here." Kagome said. They stopped and went inside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Kedae, we aren't here to fool around. This boy-"

"KAGOME." Sango coughed.

"TEENAGER, is hurt badly. Can you help him?"

"Maybe, but put him down on the bed. All hurt people need to rest."

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

"Okay, I'm ready too see him." Kedae walked over to Yugi, and nearly looked _everywhere_ until she found his neck.

"What's this? Oh my..." Kedae nearly fainted. "My friends, your friend is Cursed."

"WHAT?" The group yelled (- Yugi).

"Wadda ya MEAN! Yug's cursed?! He-he-he..." Joey began to cry. "was my b-best friend..."

"And he..." Sango and Tea had bust into tears. "was my friend..."

Yugi was, very slowly, opening his eyes. But there was somthing differaint about them.

They were a dark Emerald Green.

The gang went outside to cry.

_Now's my Chance! _"Yugi" thought. He got out of the bed and went out the back door, into the forest.

_Bwahahahahahahahahaha..._

...And with that I finish.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO!

Spelling?

See ya'll soon. ;)


End file.
